1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a disc brake assembly for a bicycle. More specifically, the present invention relates a disc brake assembly having a caliper housing that is primary constructed of deformed sheet material.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving their components. One particular component of the bicycle, which has been extensively redesigned over the past years, is the braking systems of bicycles.
There are several types of bicycle brake devices, which are currently available on the market. Examples of some types of common bicycle brake devices include rim brakes, caliper brakes and disc brakes. If a rider wants a very high performance brake system, then the rider typically wants a disc brake system. Disc brake systems provide a substantial braking power in relationship to the amount of braking force applied to the brake lever. Moreover, disc brake systems typically provide a high level of consistency in all types of weather and riding conditions. However, one problem with disc brakes is that they can be complicated and expensive to manufacture and assemble.
Specifically, these prior art disc brakes are typically constructed of several parts with each part constructed of die cast metallic material. Alternatively, these parts can be machined, or both die cast and subsequently machined. These processes can be time consuming and expensive. The parts are usually connected via numerous bolts and utilize sealing members to prevent leakage of the hydraulic or actuating fluid. Thus, these prior disc brakes are somewhat complicated. Some prior disc brakes utilize dual pistons and/or opposing single pistons to move the friction member(s) to engage the brake rotor and apply a stopping force. Thus, these prior art disc brakes can require internal fluid passageways and can be somewhat intricate internally. Moreover, these prior disc brakes can be quite heavy.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a disc brake for a bicycle which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
One object of the present invention is to provide a disc brake, which is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture and assemble.
Another object of the present invention is to provide disc brake, which is relatively lightweight.
Another object of the present invention is to provide disc brake, which provides efficient and reliable stopping power.
The foregoing objects can basically be achieved by providing a disc brake caliper assembly comprising a caliper housing, first and second friction members, and a first piston. The caliper housing includes a support portion and a first cylinder portion coupled to the support portion. The first cylinder portion has a first piston chamber with a first fluid inlet opening fluidly coupled to the first piston chamber and a first piston receiving opening. The first cylinder portion is an independent component from the support portion. The first and second friction members are coupled to the caliper housing to form a rotor receiving slot therebetween. At least the first friction member is movably coupled to the caliper housing. The first piston is movably coupled in the first piston chamber of the caliper housing to move the first friction member between a release position and a braking position.
The foregoing objects can also basically be achieved by providing a a disc brake caliper assembly comprising a caliper housing, first and second friction members, and a first piston. The caliper housing includes a support portion and a first cylinder portion coupled to the support portion. The first cylinder portion is formed of deformed sheet material. The first cylinder portion has a first piston chamber with a first fluid inlet opening fluidly coupled to the first piston chamber and a first piston receiving opening. The first and second friction members are coupled to the caliper housing to form a rotor receiving slot therebetween. At least the first friction member is movably coupled to the caliper housing. The first piston is movably coupled in the first piston chamber of the caliper housing to move the first friction member between a release position and a braking position.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses preferred embodiments of the present invention.